Entities, such as a company and/or an organization, can have a voicemail system for customers and/or other users to leave a voicemail message. For instance, a voicemail system can include a computer based system comprised of a plurality of voicemail boxes. A voicemail box can include a greeting and an operating space to store voicemail messages. Each voicemail box can be associated with a particular representative (e.g., an employee) from the entity, can be associated with a sub-portion of the entity (e.g., business unit), and/or can be a general voicemail box (e.g., associated with the entity as a whole).